The Canadian Patient
"The Canadian Patient" is the fourth episode of the eleventh season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred-fifty-fourth of the series. It first aired on October 16, 2017. Summary Detective Murdoch, Dr. Ogden and Constable Crabtree attend an organ transplant surgery to see if it can be done. Murdoch investigates a surgeon whose cutting-edge organ transplants wreak medical havoc and run afoul of Mary Baker Eddy and the Christian Science movement. Character Revelations * Introduction of Miss Violet Hart, a possible City Morgue assistant for Dr. Ogden. * John Brackenreid is a constable-in-training at Station House No. 4 to his mother's distress. * While in Chicago, (see ep.1018), Julia visited a renowned fertility physician who could not help her but thinks she can conceive a child. Continuity * George Crabtree Crabtree comes up with another trademark name for a medicinal pill that Violet Hart is promoting at the Toronto Medical Exposition: "Well, here's what you should call them vitalamines! No. Uh, vitalmines. Vitelmints. Vi vita Vitalamines". * George gnaws on red licorice twists while watching the transplant operation. * Karl Landsteiner's system for typing the first three blood groups was initially introduced in Tour de Murdoch. * Margaret and Thomas argue over John's career choice and his future. * Ogden tells Murdoch that most doctors are megalomaniacs, particularly surgeons as it is seen by young men to be a career filled with glory. Historical References * While liquorice (British English) or licorice (American English) has been around since ancient times and is believed to give vitality and longevity, red (fruit flavors) licorice contains no liquorice (glycyrrhiza) root. In 1893, liquorice became candy first for adults, then for children in the form of pennies, pipes, twists and vines. * Pathologist and immunologist Karl Landsteiner studied under Emil Fischer, discovered the different human blood types in 1901, and introduced a system for typing the first three blood groups. * The hemacytometer consists of a thick specialised glass slide with a rectangular indentation that creates a chamber designed to count blood cells using a microscope. The hemacytometer has gone through a series of major development in the 1800s and early 1900s. * Mary Baker Eddy, founder of the Christian Science movement, believes sickness can be cured with a prayer. * In the landmark year, 1906, the University of Toronto opened its doors to permit women to study medicine, and the Ontario Medical College for Women closed, but its clinic called the dispensary remained open and continues to prosper in Toronto. * In the form of leaves from the willow tree, aspirin has been used for at least 2,400 years. In 1853, chemist Charles Frédéric Gerhardt treated sodium salicylate with acetyl chloride to produce acetylsalicylic acid for the first time. By 1897, scientists at Bayer labs began studying acetylsalicylic acid as a less-irritating replacement for salicylate medicines. * In the early 1900's much research was done on hormones and how they related to fertility, (also, see ep.1010). * Word origin: megalomaniac, 1890 (noun), 1899 (adjective), the belief that one is much more important and powerful than one really is. The megalomaniac differs from the narcissist by the fact that one wishes to be powerful rather than charming, and seeks to be feared rather than loved. To this type belong may lunatics and some of the great men of history. *Cambridge University medical research is mentioned, along with a "Dr. Gowland", making an alluison to Sir Frederick Gowland Hopkins OM, PRS an English biochemist who was awarded the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine in 1929, with Christiaan Eijkman, for the discovery of vitamins. Trivia * Actress Shanice Banton as Violet Hart joins the Murdoch Mysteries' Recurring Cast. * Re-cast actor Jonathan Wilson, who portrays Dr. Kemp, was first seen in Dead End Street as Felix Roach. * Showrunner Peter Mitchell has teased that a new domestic drama will consume William and Julia after this episode which is revealed at the end of Brackenreid Boudoir and demonstrated in F.L.A.S.H.!. * Filmed at Hacienda Sarria, a hidden gem in Kitchener, Ontario. Errors *When Miss Hart mentions Dr. Gowland of Cambridge University's remarkable research, she has his name wrong. She means Dr. Frederick Gowland Hopkins. Either this is a script error or it is a deliberate error to demonstrate Hart's inaccurate sales pitch for her vitamins, a prescient allusion, and/or a hint of something more (sinister) about her? Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid Charles Vandervaart as John Brackenreid Sophie Goulet as Marilyn Clark Shanice Banton as Violet Hart Guest Cast Jamie Thomas King as Dr. Bertram Lennox Stuart Hughes as Dr. Anton Ridgeway Jayne Eastwood as Mary Baker Eddy Stacy Smith as Jeanette Heins Brendan Beiser as Mr. Gable Jonathan Wilson as Dr. Kemp Robert Nolan as Mr. Sheen Tim Funnell as Robert Heins Scott Hilton as Assistant Thalia Kane as Young Woman Uncredited Cast Nathan Hoppe as Constable McNabb Gallery 1104 The Canadian Patient exposition 2.png|Toronto Medical Exposition 1104 The Canadian Patient exposition 3.png|Crabtree meets Miss Hart|link=Violet Hart 1104 The Canadian Patient exposition 16.png|George fetches Dr. Ogden for the Detective... 1104 The Canadian Patienr surgery.PNG|The transplant operation not going well... 1104 The Canadian Patient Brax 3.jpeg|Meanwhile at the Station House... 1104 The Canadian Patient Margaret 2.jpeg|Margaret wants more for John... 1104 The Canadian Patient City Morgue 5.jpeg|Examining the victim at the City Morgue 1104 The Canadian Patient Ogden.png|Examing the blood with the hemacytometer 1104 The Canadian Patient Dr Kemp 12.jpeg|Interviewing Dr. Kemp Category:Season Eleven Category:Season Error